goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
Chemo
Chemo (also known as Chemo "Man" Greenman or Chemo Man) is an character from Batman: The Brave and The Bold and former villainous, and also, he is an assistant to Aaron Jacob Boys (Dragon/Thunderhead Network), Balloon Man the Inflated Destroyer & Evil Dragon and Raging Thunderhead. Info View Name: Chemo "Man" Greenmen Birth Name: Chemo Dyn "Chemo Man" Griewer-Greenmen Other Names/Also Known As: Chemo, Chemo Man, Chemo D. Griewer-Greenmen, Chemo Griewer-Greenmen, Chemo Griewer, C. D. Griewer-Greenmen, Chemo D. Greenmen, Mr. Chemicalhazard, DJ Chemo, DJ Radioactive Hazard & Horrorcore Slopbrainz and Nuclear Cabinchemo Born: July 13, 1962 Age: 56 Nationality: Luxembourgian-Welsh-American Location: New York City, New York, USA (in formerly comics) & Gotham City, New York City, USA and Tracy, California, USA Occupations: Founder at Evil Dragon/Raging Thunderhead Pictures and Magistrate Scorpion Pictures, Music Performer, Visual Effects Supervisor, Filmmaker, Director, Producer, Writer, Musician, Special Sound Effects, Processing Sound Effects, Special Vocal Effects, Vocalizators, DJ (Disc-Jockey), Music Composer, Arranger, Orchestrator, Music Programmer, Turntables Programmer, Technical Music Advisor, Paranormal Consultant, Executive Producer & Special Effects Supervisor and Graphic Artist Years Active: 1962, 1981-''present'' Voiced by: Dee Bradley Baker (special vocal effects/vocalizators) 'Musical Career' Origin: Gotham City, New York City, USA and Tracy, California, USA Genres: Film Score/Soundtrack, Electronica, Big Beat, Trip Hop, Breakbeat, Electronic Rock, Alternative Dance, Techno, House, Acid House, Nu-Funk, Alternative Rock, Rave, Breakbeat Hardcore, Trance, Horrorcore, Progressive House, Electro-Classical, Industrial Metal, Industrial Rock, Electropunk, Hip-Hop, Electro, Hardcore Techno, Acid Techno, Acid Trance, Space Rock, Chillwave, Lo-Fi, R&B, Retrowave, Hi-Fi, Vaporwave, Electronic, New Wave, Dark Wave, Synth-Pop, Disco & Space Disco and Chiptune Instruments: Electronic Musical Instrument, Keyboards, Turntables, Synthesizer, Guitar, Bass Guitar, Drums, Music Sequencer, Music Sampler, Rhodes Piano, Drum Machine, Percussion, Mellotron, Upright Bass, Electric Guitar, Electronic Drums, Electronic Percussion, Roland TR-808, Roland TR-909, Double Bass, Roland TB-303, Bass Synthesizer, Roland JP-8000, Access Virus, Electronic Keyboards, Drum Kits, DJ Mixer, Bitcrusher, Roland SH-101, Roland TR-707, MIDI, Sound Chip, Music Tracker, Prophet 2000, Roland Jupiter-8, Roland System 700, Oberheim Matrix-12, Prophet-10, Prophet 2002, Studio 440, Prophet 3000, E-mu Emulator, Yamaha DX7, Fairlight Computer Musical Instrument, Casio CZ-1 & ARP Solina String Synthesizer and ARP Solina String Ensemble Record Labels: Evil Dragon/Raging Thunderhead Records, Manhattan Futuristic Records, ED&RTMG Soundtracks, Magistrate Scorpion Records, Evil Dragon/Raging Thunderhead Music Group, Nickelodeon Records, Comedy Central Records, Cartoon Network Records, Interscope Records, A&M Records, Walt Disney Records, Virgin Records, Virgin-EMI Records, WaterTower Music, Atlantic Records, UMG Soundtracks, Universal Music Group, WMG Soundtracks, Sony Music Soundtrax, Epic Soundtrax, Sony Music Entertainment, MCA Records, MCA Soundtracks, La-La Land Records, Intrada Records, Republic Records, Geffen Records, Hollywood Records, Warner Bros. Records, Reprise Records, Jive Records, Columbia Records, RCA Records, Epic Records, Arista Records, DreamWorks Records, Paramount Records, New Line Records, Sony Classical, Madison Gate Records, Rhino Records, Warner Music Group, 20th Century Fox Records, Varèse Sarabande Records, Relativity Music Group, Big Picture Media, Island Records, Def Jam Recordings, Jive Records, TVT Soundtrax, The Work Group & Work Records, Silva Screen Records, Enigma Records, Tattoo Records, TriStar Music, EMI Records America, Miramax Records, Dimension Records, PolyGram Records, XL Recordings, Lakeshore Records, Capitol Records, Motown Records, Casablanca Records, Remote Control Productions, Fantasy Records, Loud Records, Elektra Records, Back Lot Music, Milan Records, MGM Records, United Artists Records, Lionsgate Records, Nonesuch Records, Epitaph Records, LaFace Records, Anti- Recordings, Universal Records, ABC Records, Sony Masterworks, Polydor Records, Full Moon Records, Asylum Records, London Records, Nettwerk Records, Immortal Records, Priority Records, Chop Shop Records, Warner Sunset Records, Fox Records, Lava Records, Razor & Tie Records, Maverick Records, Mercury Records, Big Machine Records, Villa 40 Records, Astralwerks Records, Bulletproof Recording Company, Decca Records, Deep Well Records, EMI Electrola Records, The Island Def Jam Music Group, Liberty Records, J Records, Jive Electro Records, Zomba Label Group, Volcano Entertainment, Uptown Records, Star Trak Entertainment, Sacred Bones Records, Sire Records, RSO Records, Ruff Ryders Entertainment, Bad Boy Entertainment, Ruthless Records, Metal Blade Records, Roadrunner Records, CBS-Private 1 Records, CBS Records, Radioactive Records, Death Row Records, Phonogram Records, Mute Records, Nothing Records, Lorimar Records, Big Beat Records, Hypnotize Minds Records, Extreme Music, Giant Records, Blackground Records, Eclipse Records & Cleopatra Records and Buena Vista Records 'Likes': The Inflated Destroyer Balloon Man, Balloon Man-Darth Vader Films Est. 2001 CA USA, Raging Thunderhead, Evil Dragon, Evil Dragon/Raging Thunderhead Pictures, Paramount Pictures, Viacom, Nickelodeon, Killer Moth, Slade, MTV, Comedy Central, Disney XD, Disney Channel, Walt Disney Pictures, Touchstone Pictures, Hollywood Pictures, Dimension Films, Miramax Films, 20th Century Fox, Warner Bros. Pictures, Cartoon Network, Adult Swim, Lionsgate, Universal Pictures, DreamWorks, etc. 'Dislikes': Control Freak, Armand Adler Arcilla, Althea Andrea, Irina Matina Monzalnes, Brother Blood, Nazis, Coconut Fred, Horror Channel, Dora No More Song, iTrollTV, etc. Category:1962 Births Category:Evil Dragon/Raging Thunderhead Fans Category:Male Characters Category:Non Troublemakers Category:Teen Titans Go! Fans Category:21 Jump Street Fan Category:Warner Bros. Fans Category:Paramount Fans Category:Nickelodeon Fans Category:Cartoon Network Fans Category:Comedy Central Fan Category:Characters Category:Friday the 13th Fans Category:A Nightmare on Elm Street Fans Category:Foodfight! Haters Category:Pedro & Edro Haters Category:Nathan Pearson Haters Category:Call of Duty Fans Category:MLG Guys Category:Beavis and Butt-Head fans Category:Trent Morrison Haters Category:Fright Night Lovers Category:20th Century Fox fans Category:Alien fans Category:Predator fans Category:Spongebob Fans Category:AC/DC Fans Category:South Park Fan Category:Princess Nella Haters Category:Bongo Haters Category:MTV Fans Category:Warriors Category:Teammates Category:Good Users Category:Paranormal Activity Fans Category:Jimmy Neutron Fans Category:Disney Fans Category:Disney XD Fans Category:Avenged Sevenfold Fans Category:Linkin Park Fan Category:Don Simpson/Jerry Bruckheimer Fans Category:Jerry Bruckheimer Fans Category:Michael Bay Fan Category:Dreamworks Fans Category:MGM Fan Category:United Artists Fan Category:Opinion Respecters Category:Musicians